An Irresistible Substance
by borisinwonderland
Summary: Covered in catnip, Hermione goes to have her weekly tea with Minerva. How will Minerva react? Minerva McGonagall x Hermione Granger smut. One shot for now.


An Irresistible Substance

It was a dark and stormy Saturday afternoon at Hogwarts. Rain poured down from the sky, giving the students no reprieve from the castle. Many had gathered in the halls, gossiping about teachers and their friends. Others played games against members of their house. Some were even doing their school work. Hermione Granger was one of those students.

The brightest witch of her age studied in her dorm, accompanied only by her cat, Crookshanks. The large, ginger cat was spread out at the end of Hermione's bed, sleeping peacefully as his owner looked over her potions essay.

Candles were lit at various places around the room, providing just enough light for Hermione to see. The rain against the castle provided an eerie yet calming soundtrack to Hermione's current environment. The sound of her housemates in the common room barely reaching her ears, for which she was grateful.

She was finishing her fifth draft of her potions essay. Every time she had finished the essay she would read it over and worked herself into a fit about how it was not good enough. Hermione was determined to do well in potions. She did not want Harry Potter to get a better mark than her. The brunette knew that it was childish and that she should be happy for her friend, but she did not find it fair how Harry was getting his marks. Favouritism and a vandalized textbook.

Hermione scoffed as she recalled Mr Slughorn praising Harry about his skills in potions. She huffed loudly in frustration, waking Crookshanks in the process. The cat glared at her for disturbing his sleep and promptly got up and sat down on her essay.

The Gryffindor could not help but laugh and pet his ginger fur apologetically.

"I'm sorry Crookshanks, I did not mean to rouse you from your sleep," she said as she scratched behind his left ear.

The cat still looked miffed but stayed where he was.

Hermione reached over to her night stand and pulled open the top drawer. Once opened, she pulled out a bag of green herbs. When Crookshanks saw the herbs he immediately started to purr and raised his paw towards the package.

The brunette giggled at her cat and stood up. She opened the bag and placed some on the foot of the bed. Crookshanks immediately went over to it. He sniffed it delightfully and began to roll around in it and eat it, his purrs resonating throughout the room.

"Catnip. Always works," Hermione mused to herself. She sat back onto and evened out the parchment that her cat had sat on. She looked it over and was finally satisfied with her work. Banishing her parchment and quills into her sack, she looked up just in time to see Crookshanks leap onto her.

He rubbed up against her, embedding the smell of catnip into her clothes, her hair, and her neck. His fur tickled her neck and she had to slowly remove the ginger cat from her.

"Glad you appreciate it," she mumbled and used her hands to wipe any fur that her cat had left behind.

Hermione took a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was two fifteen. She decided that she would leave now to meet with Minerva McGonagall. Every Saturday at two thirty, the two of them would sit down for some tea and ginger newts to talk about how their week went. Minerva was more quiet in their discussion, preferring to listen to the young witch. However, Hermione was usually able to get some information out of Minerva, despite her being reserved. Friendly, but reserved.

Saying goodbye to Crookshanks, Hermione left her dorm room and made her way down to the Gryffindor common room. Here she saw Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products about the room, people talking, and her two best friends playing wizard's chess.

"How are you two doing?" the brunette asked her friends.

The boys mumbled their replies and kept on playing their game. Hermione shook her head at their response but did not feel hurt. This is what usually occurred when they were playing.

Hermione said goodbye to the boys who were not paying attention and made her way to Minerva's quarters.

The journey was not long and she soon found herself knocking on her professor's door.

The large, wooden door creaked open and showed a smiling Minerva.

"Come in dear," she beckoned Hermione inside and closed the door behind her.

As she closed the door, Minerva thought she smelt something but could not quite place what it was. All she knew was that it heightened her senses a bit. She shook her head lightly, trying not to focus on the scent and rather the beautiful young witch who had just joined her.

Hermione sat down on a red couch fit for two and poured herself and Minerva a cup of tea from the teapot that was on the table in front of her.

"Thank you," Minerva said.

She sat down next to Hermione and took her cup. She inhaled the scent of tea and sighed contently. Minerva looked forward to Saturdays where she and Hermione would talk. It allowed her to decompress from her week.

The two talked for a bit before Hermione refilled both of their cups. The brunette had to lean closer to Minerva to do this. Minerva's eyes widened slightly as the odour from earlier filled her nostrils again.

Her animagus being a cat she knew that she was able to smell better than most witches or wizards but this scent was intoxicating to Minerva.

"Hermione," she started. "Are you by any chance wearing perfume?" she asked and licked her lips unconsciously.

The brunette looked at her oddly and tried to remember if she had worn any perfume today.

"No, I don't believe I am. Why?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows furrowed from curiousity.

Minerva slowly inched closer to Hermione, as if by instinct. The elder witch barely recognizing what she was doing.

"Minerva?" Hermione asked. The young Gryffindor saw her professor's eyes darken as she neared her and Hermione held in a breath.

The Transfiguration professor drew herself closer to the witch, her eyes having turned very dark and feral. She inhaled deeply and purred at the scent that she found. She now rested very close to a very still Hermione.

Hermione's mind was in somewhat of a panic and excitement. Having Minerva this close to her was something that she had dreamed about however the uncharacteristic behaviour of the witch is what had her somewhat panicking.

Minerva moved her head to Hermione's neck. The purring now loud enough for Hermione to hear. A nose nuzzled into the brunette's neck.

"You smell _divine_," Minerva's voice dropped an octave when she spoke, causing Hermione to shiver.

Before Hermione could form any sort of response, she felt a tongue lightly run along her neck. The brunette released a soft whimper and moaned audibly when she felt Minerva bite her.

Hearing Hermione moan made something stir within Minerva. With her senses already compromised she saw no reason why she should not continue to hear those delicious moans coming from Hermione.

Biting down again on soft skin, Minerva smirked at the sound of another moan. She quickly moved so that she was straddling Hermione and removed her mouth from the witch's neck. Minerva looked into Hermione's eyes with a predatory gaze and nipped at a lower lip.

Hermione was racking her brain, trying to figure out the sudden change in Minerva when it hit her. Minerva's animagus was a cat. Crookshanks had rubbed catnip all over her.

_'Oh no,' _Hermione thought to herself. If it had been a different situation where her professor was not high on catnip and was looking at her as she was now then Hermione would have no problem kissing those lips that were tantalizingly close. However, Minerva was currently high on catnip and Hermione did not want Minerva to later feel humiliated by whatever was most likely about to happen.

"Minerva," she said trying to get her professor out of her hazy state. "Minerva it's catnip. I have catnip all over me," she tried but Minerva looked unfazed by the sudden revelation.

The Head of Gryffindor placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips before her kisses became slightly rougher. Hermione tried to resist but felt herself falling into the temptation. When Minerva moved her head back down to her students neck, Hermione tried again to bring Minerva out of her state.

"It's just the catnip Minerva. Please, don't do something that you might regret," Hermione tried to have a warning tone but Minerva's lips on her neck caused her words to have less meaning.

Minerva moved to nip at her earlobe, feeling satisfied at the shiver that emitted from Hermione.

"Would you regret it?" Minerva whispered into the brunette's ear.

"That's not … That's not what matters right now it's the fact –" the young witch blushed as she knew that she would not regret it, but she really did not want Minerva to. As Hermione tried to explain, Minerva cut her off.

"What matters right now is that I want you," Minerva whispered huskily in her Scottish lilt. "That's it," Minerva hovered her mouth over Hermione's. "That's all."

Hermione pressed her lips onto Minerva's and felt all of her resolve slip away into the air. She felt Minerva's eager hands on her sides as they slowly began to move upwards towards her breasts.

A tongue asked for entrance that was granted immediately by Minerva's mouth. Hands found their way to firm, supple breasts and Hermione moaned into their kiss.

Both witches pulled away for much needed air, resting their foreheads against each other. Eyes closed. Minerva squeezed the two mounds that she held gently, making Hermione whimper in pleasure. She pressed a little harder and swiped her thumbs over nipples.

"Oh god Minerva," Hermione whispered against her partners lips before capturing them forcefully.

Within seconds, Minerva had her hands underneath Hermione's shirt and had unhooked the girl's bra. Being helpful, Hermione pulled away from their kiss again to pull of her shirt and her bra.

Immediately, Minerva lowered her head down to envelop a nipple in mouth, sucking and licking, causing it to stand stiff. She moved onto the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, also nipping at it slightly. This caused Hermione to arch her back in pleasure and moved her left hand into Minerva's hair, undoing the bun, and holding her head close to her chest.

The professor's hands slowly moved south, reveling in the goosebumps that she left in their wake.

"Bed," Hermione groaned out with her eyes shut tight.

Minerva released the abused nipple with a pop before quickly getting up and guiding Hermione into her bed chamber. The brunette was pushed onto the bed and had no time to react before she was straddled again. Hermione's eyes dilated when she saw that Minerva's eyes still held the predatory and feral look in them.

A skilled mouth made its way back to Hermione's neck while hands dealt with the grey skirt and underwear that lay in the way of Minerva's goal.

As Minerva got rid of Hermione's remaining clothes, the young witch undid the green and black robes that encompassed her professor. Hermione continued her hunt of ridding Minerva of her clothes and was very pleased to see the treasure before her.

Naked skin brushed against each other, making both witches moan.

With no warning, Hermione was able to switch their position. Minerva growled at the act, her feline instincts preferring her to be the dominant one, but her growl disappear the moment Hermione began to suck on her already hard nipple.

Smirking against the nipple, Hermione brought her right hand down Minerva's body and teasingly ran it up and down the witch's thigh. Her left hand moved to pay attention to the neglected breast.

Her body rose off of the bed on its own accord, followed by a groan of frustration at Hermione's teasing hand. Once Minerva's body had fallen back to the sheets, Hermione quickly entered her hot, wet center with two fingers. Minerva's moans encouraging her to move faster as she added another digit.

Minerva had one hand in Hermione's hair and the other was digging into the girl's back, raking their way across skin, craving crescent moon shaped scratches into her back.

Hermione could feel Minerva's walls clenching and knew that she must be close. At the same time, Hermione bit down on her nipple and hit her professor's clit with her thumb, causing loud moans to erupt from Minerva's mouth as she climaxed.

Slowly withdrawing her fingers, Hermione moved up Minerva's body to capture her lips in a soft kiss. After a few moments of kissing, Minerva had come down from her orgasm and rolled Hermione over. Now the dominant one again, Minerva kissed her with more vigor and need.

"You are absolutely irresistible," Minerva whispered truthfully against red lips before kissing her way down Hermione's body. She kissed around Hermione's stiff peaks, careful not to touch them which caused the brunette to squirm in want.

Slowly, Minerva moved down until her head rested between Hermione's thighs. She kissed the soft flesh and bit down harshly, which made Hermione cry out. Minerva quickly kissed and licked at the bite that she had made. She had marked Hermione as hers.

A skillful tongue found its way to hot flesh and thoroughly licked Hermione's folds. Moans were emanating from Hermione and she clenched her fists in the sheets of the bed.

Minerva's tongue flicked over a pulsing clit before pushing its way into Hermione. She lapped at the sweet nectar coming from Hermione, relishing in the taste.

The elder witch withdrew her tongue and moved her way back up the brunette's body. She kissed her passionately on the mouth and entered the woman beneath her with a single finger.

Tasting herself in the kiss, Hermione moaned. Her moaning became almost nonstop as more fingers were added and the pace was quickened. Minerva greedily swallowed each moan. She was very pleased that she was the one causing the brightest witch of her age to make such sounds.

Hands made their way into Minerva's hair and gripped tightly as Hermione felt herself go over the edge. Her body convulsed in pleasure before calming down beneath Minerva.

Her professor slid her fingers out of her core and brought them up to her lips, licking them clean in front of Hermione. The brunette heard a groan of disappoint from Minerva when the juices were gone from her bony fingers. Smiling at the sight on top of her, Hermione gave Minerva a small peck on the lips.

Locks of Minerva's hair fell down, shielding their faces from the rest of the room. Hermione tucked some hair behind Minerva's ear with care, which brought a smile to the professor's face.

The Head of Gryffindor moved off of Hermione and laid down next to her. She wrapped the prefect in her arms, holding her close.

_'I should wear catnip more often.'_

These were Hermione's last thoughts before drifting off to sleep, contently in her professor's arms.


End file.
